Legend
by batmaan
Summary: "I Am Legend" and "The Day The Earth Stood Still" was used as a foundation and to give me ideas. All of my characters are original. Please enjoy. I have yet to finish writing the story, so I have about as much knowledge of this story as you..
1. Prologue

I stood, staring, at the vacant land spread out before me. I doze off a little. A few minutes. That's all I need. Just to get used to everything. _**No. **_I can't. There's no time for that. I silently scold myself for wasting my borrowed time. I'm about to step onto the dirt road that leads into the deserted town when I spot something in the corner of my eye. A sign. I tilt my head just slightly; "Welcome to Ghosttown". Hah. The irony.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Charlotte Abernathy. But hold on a minute. In contradiction to my name, I am actually 50% Korean and 50% Vietnamese. I am currently 17 years old. But the worst mistake you can make is to underestimate me. My dad has been teaching me survival skills and how to be independent since I was five. I've been traveling on foot for days on end. Besides my father, I haven't seen or talked to another human being for months. So, here I am. About to enter Ghosttown. With my loyal and trustworthy dog, Chester, by my side. My father died just 24 hours ago. Yesterday was the only time I wish I knew what day it was. I stopped keeping track ever since _it _happened. There's no use, right? The only thing I need to know and will ever know is if it's daytime or nighttime.

I step onto the dirt road and instantly regret it. _God. What is that smell? _Then the realization hits me. Rotting flesh. But I don't waste a second thinking about it. I cover my nose with my sleeve and start walking at a slightly faster pace than normal. The sun is setting; I'm running out of time. Chester jogs beside me as I check every building in sight. _Geez, where is he. Why couldn't he just write down a specific location? _I check the note again. "Walk three miles west. You should reach a small town. Meet me before sundown. I'll be waiting for you in a building. Find me, and find me quick." Will he be gone after sundown? Shit. I quicken my pace. I can't miss him. I CAN'T. Before my dad died, he would tell me his theories that we were the last two humans on Earth. Now that he's gone, I'm the only one left. Not only in this town, not only in this state, and not only in this country, but quite possibly.. the only one left in the _world. _At least, that's what I _thought. _Until I got back to my campsite at around mid-afternoon and found a note left on my backpack. I got excited. **So **excited. I mean, wouldn't you be? To think you were the last human being on Earth and to find out you aren't? I left my campsite immediately. I thought about it the whole time I was walking - or should I say, **running **the three miles I had to travel. If there's him, shouldn't there be more? Him and I can't be the last two on Earth, right? _Of course not!_ There has to be more of us. I mean, that's silly. Earth was populated by billions of people at a time. And just because _it_ wiped out my whole city, doesn't mean it did the same with others. Yeah. Survivors. Hundreds of them. We just have to find each other. And when that time comes, we can save the human race. My hope was returned to me.

I sidestep one corpse after another until I reach one last building. The only building I have not yet checked. It's just a house, thank god. I've been wasting my time checking every single room in 50-foot tall buildings. It's way past sundown, and I just pray that this guy is patient. I walk into the house and if anything, the smell got worse. A tear runs down my cheek. _It smells so bad. _I look down at my right to check Chester didn't drop dead or anything. As soon as I catch a glimpse of Chester, he starts barking like crazy. I get confused for a moment; Chester rarely barks. Then I mentally slap my forehead. Duh! That can mean only one thing. He smells another human! I look around excitedly and my eyes land on a body sitting on a chair in the corner. I squint my eyes. I can only make out its silhouette. It's far too dark in the house. The only source of light is that of the moon coming from the door I just stepped through. I'm overwhelmed. What if it's him! But then I squint my eyes even more. Long, flowing hair. The person who wrote me the note... is female?

Woah. I did not see THAT one coming. That means we can't procrea- *cough* Nevermind. I inhale deeply and cautiously step closer towards the body.

"U-Uhm. H-hi. M-my name is Charlotte. I-I-I was just wondering if you were the one w-who wrote me this note," I stammer as I hold up the note I've been clutching. Chester continues to barks madly and I turn my head so I can tell him to shut up. But before I can even do such a thing, just before my eyes reach Chester, I see a glowing red light.

I turn my head back toward the body slowly, very slowly. But surely.

* * *

><p>Have you ever been asked, "If a tree falls in the forest, but there's no one around to hear it, does it make a sound?"<p>

Well, if a girl screams, and no human is alive to hear it, is she heard?

The answer? Yes. But is anyone _listening _to her screams? Her **blood piercing screams**. No. Even if the wind carries her voice all the way to the end of Earth and back, no one can help her. She can scream all she likes, but no one will come to her rescue. She can only depend on one person and one person only. God.

LOL just kidding. It's herself. Just as long she keeps her composure.

*Author's Note: Please excuse my lack of description of what Charlotte looks like. I had no idea how to fit that in since the story is written in first person. I had an idea to post up a direct link of her picture instead, but fanfiction won't let me. -.- I'll think of something soon (hopefully), but until then, just use your imagination to think up something. Thank you for reading xoxo.


End file.
